The Fault In Our Divergence
by EffieEaton
Summary: Tris goes into her fear landscape but something goes wrong. My first crossover! *on hold*
1. Chapter 1

Staring at the needle, taking deep breaths as I am afraid of what I might have to face. So many thoughts rush through my head, making me nervous as I watch the bubbles in the clear yellow liquid. My heart rate increases in speed as I bring the needle closer and I gulp down the vomit threatening to erupt. The blood pulses in my veins and arteries. I lick my lips and plunge the needle into my neck without a second thought. I dump the emptied needle back on the trolley with the others and settle into the upgraded chair that is now a comfortable black leather one, similar to those in dental rooms. I feel the fear serum being transported throughout my body and my eyelids droop.

'Be Brave, Tris'. His voice rings in my mind and I take one last conscious breath before succumbing to the darkness, letting the darkest parts of my brain put me on trail.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear a subtle beeping of a heart monitor. I open my eyes, a blinding light burning above me.

"Hazel." A feminine voice whispers. I frown in confusion, who's? Oh wait, that's me. But why? I groan and someone dims the light.

"Thank you." I mumble. I attempt to sit up and arms shoot out to assist me. My vision clears and I'm met with a couple, who I'm guessing, are my parents. The doctor stands in the corner with a clipboard and I cough a bit.

"Are you okay? Is your breathing fine? Do you need anything?" My 'mom' asks in one breath and I shake my head.

"No, where am I?" I ask, my eyes flicking to my 'father' then back to my mother.

"Sweetie, you're in the hospital, your lungs started filling with liquid again." My dad says in a soft tone while gripping mom's hand fearfully.

"Again? What's wrong with me?" I ask and they look at each other then the doctor.

"You didn't say she would have memory loss! She never has before so what's going on here?!" Dad shouts, letting go of mom's hand and stomping over to the doctor. Mom jumps up and blocks him. The doctor clears his throat and walks over to me.

"We rarely get this but when someone's lungs fill up again, it sometimes, somehow, has an impact on the brain. She may think she's someone else. What is your name?" The doctor then turns to me.

"I'm sure I'm Tris but she called me Hazel?"

"What the?" Dad asks incredulously. Tears well up in mom's eyes.

"We do not know how and why this happens. I have a theory that is a personality switch with a person from a different dimension."

"What the heck are you talking about? I want another doctor!" Mom screams, attempting to hit the doctor but Dad pulls her back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys." Dad starts stabbing his finger into the doctor's chest.

"Hello?" No response. I cough, the sound bouncing around the room and they stop arguing.

"Oh, so all I need to do is cough and I have your immediate attention? Great." I mumble, getting a light glare from the doctor. "last thing I remember is being in the Fear Landscape Room, injecting myself with the Dauntless serum. Now someone tell me why my Fear Landscape is becoming a girl named Hazel." I say and they look at me with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" the doctor asks walking towards me. How the hell is he Erudite?!

"Did I stutter?" I ask with my eyes narrowed and he sighs.

"Hazel!" mom shouts and I raise an eyebrow.

"Its Tris." I correct and she nods.

"Tris, don't speak to the doctor that way."

"Well I'm sorry he's just really stupid for an Erudite." I say shrugging. They look at me with stupid looks on their faces and I sigh, running a hand over my hair. MY HAIR! "What the hell happened to my hair?!" I shout and they sigh.

"You have cancer Tris." Dad says and I groan. Of course I do.

"We'll go over who I am later. Anyway, the factions. There are five major ones with two smaller groups. Dauntless the brave, Erudite the smart –also known as not this doctor-," another glare from the doctor. "Candor the honest, Abnegation the selfless and Amity the kind. At the age of sixteen you have to choose the faction you are most fit for. You know what you're most fit for after taking the aptitude test. If you get more than one aptitude you're Divergent, a 'threat to society' if you fail the initiation for the faction you chose you become Factionless. The name speaks for itself really." I say and they still don't seem to get it. I roll my eyes and try continue. "Look, I would keep talking but I'm getting light headed…" I say and they nod, stepping out of the room. My heart rate is normal why am I still here?! The door creaks open and a guy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stands in the doorway.


	4. SORRY

YOOOO! its been a while! this is just a "im so sorry dont kill me" note to all yall (mostly ImagineFan XP) ive been stressed with schoolwork, trying to get my meds right, babysitting, maintaining my social life, and writing has been completely out of my mind. BUT! i will be writing over the summer! school ends for me in 3 more weeks so give me 1 month and ill have a chapter up for at least one of my stories.


	5. im back yay

IM BACK  
RAWER! AH1 YAY!  
SOOOOOOO WHAT STORIES DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR ALTERNATE ENDING OF ONE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES? IF SO PM ME OR REVIEW. OH AND I UH MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A NEW SMUT ACCOUNT CALLED EMOFANGIRLEATON. HEHE. I WILL BE TAKING SHIP IDEAS AND STUFF ON THERE AND THE FIRST STORY OVER THERE SHOULD BE POSTED BY FRIDAY THE 1 OF NEXT MONTH. WHEN READING MY STORIES TRY TO KEEP IN MIND THAT I AM TWELVE AND BEFORE DIVERGENT HIGH HAD 0 WRITING exP

ANYWAY I LOVE YALL, THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME, AND THERE ARE NEW STORIES ON THE WAY ^-^


	6. heh

So its kinda obvious that im not writing fanfics anymore heh. Sorry if this makes anyone sad or anything but i just dont like my writing style so im gonna work on it privately. i should be back soon.


End file.
